swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Steel Graveyard
This page lists the many members of the Brotherhood of Steel who have fallen during the company's history, with special honors given to those with a long history of significant contributions. Posthumous Honors Karador, Mage stakeholder, a cautious spellcaster whose spells were vital to the company's early successes. His judicious use of the sleep spell ended many skirmishes with gnolls, allowing the company to sell them to gnomish peddlers of forced labor. He wore the Serpent Armband and carried a number of minor trinkets of dubious power, including a troll's finger he kept as emergency rations. He was slain instantly by a giant spider's venomous bite in the Caverns of Thracia, after being enchanted by a hostile dryad into thinking its lair was a safe escape route. He was immediately avenged by his fighter henchman Rich (slain in the ordeal) and his eagle familiar. Karador's body was never recovered; his eagle familiar somehow absorbed much of his arcane power upon his death, and flew off after delivering the Serpent Armband to the party. Having joined the company as an Arcanist, Karador had taken the title of Magician before his death. His share and possessions were willed to his cousin Forrest the barbarian, who joined the company shortly after. Forrest, Barbarian stakeholder, a man simple of mind and tongue, but who in combat was a terrifying force diving into the thickest part of the melee. His deepest wish was to learn to use magic; to this end he tried a number of different measures, from ponderously studying the trappings of magic to eating the brains of a slain mage apprentice (until stopped by his horrified comrades). He wore the Serpent Armband and the Enchanted Dendra Armor. He was slain while fighting against a room full of strange apes. Having joined the company as a Reaver, he had taken the title of Marauder before his death. Most of his possessions were taken by his henchman Dovas the dragon incarnate, who then joined the service of the cleric Vinnie. Lareth, Elven Knight stakeholder, a shrewd and subtle elf, trained in both martial and dark magical arts. He was a formidable combatant, but his greatest asset was his finely-tuned sense of discretion, making him the company's voice of reason. Lareth was coldly calculating, focused on increasing his power and influence with the least amount of personal risk, though he led from the front lines of battle. When his left hand was severed at the wrist, he transformed the limb into a crawling claw and bound it as his familiar, rather than risk trying to get the limb reattached at a Lawful temple in town; he then adopted the Black Hand as his livery. He wore the Serpent Armband and the Enchanted Dendra Armor after Forrest's death. He was slain instantly with several of his henchmen by a lightning bolt spell from a powerful enemy mage waiting in ambush. Having joined the company as a Banneret, he had taken the title of Knight-Captain before his death. His share and possessions were willed to an old associate, the zaharan arcanist Kalak Zuma, who joined the company shortly after. Graveyard Category:Tunnel Snakes Category:Graveyard Category:Brotherhood of Steel